Rider (Fate/Reverse: Shadows
|master= Protagonist |jspirit= ロバート・E・リー |alignment= Lawful Good |phantasm= C+ |strength= C |endurance= D |agility= A |mana= D |luck= D |cskill1= Riding |cskill1value= B |cskill2= Independant Action |cskill2value= C |skill1= Charisma |skill1value= A |skill2= Father To His Men |skill2value= A |skill3= Eye of the Mind (True) |skill3value= B |skill4= Military Tactics |skill4value= B |np1= Traveller |np1target= Anti-Army |np1rank= C+ |np2= Traveller |np2target= Anti-Unit |np2rank= C}}|affiliation = Protagonist's Servant|qualclasses = |gender = Male|bday = January 19|height = 6'0"|weight = 155 lbs|birthp = Stratford Hall, Virginia, United States of America|hairc = Chestnut grey|eyec = Pale blue|armament = Rifle, sword, knife|likes = His family, his horse Traveller|dislikes = Suffering|talent = Farming|enemy = People who glorify war|imagecol = Grey}}Rider (ライダー, Raidā) is a Rider-class Servant who appears in the Shadows & Lightning story of Fate/Reverse. He eventually becomes a Servant for the Protagonist. Profile Identity Rider's True Name is Robert E. Lee (ロバート・E・リー, Robāto E Rī), an American war hero who is considered as the most well known figure of the Confederate States Army during the American Civil War. Rider also took part in the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mexican%E2%80%93American_War Mexican-American War] (sixteen years prior to the Civil War) where he made a distinguishable name for himself in many of the battles during the war, and it would also be during that time that he would meet the man who would be his main rival in the civil war to come, Ulysses S. Grant (ユリシーズ・S・グラント, Yurishīzu S Guranto). When the American Civil War finally happened, Rider's home state of Virginia chose to side with the Confederates. Rider (who never wanted to see his country split into two) reluctantly decided to join his home state as well, doing so because he wanted to protect the people of Virginia and all the other civilians living in the Confederate States side. Unlike those of his Confederate members, Rider knew that the tide of the war would never turn in the Confederates favor, but regardless he would do what he must for the sake of his people. Rider was very instrumental in many of the Confederate victories against the Union Army. His strategies and tactics enable the smaller army he commanded to achieve victory against the much larger army of their enemies. But despite these successes, it would be at the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Gettysburg Battle of Gettysburg] that Rider would suffer his biggest defeat by the Union Army. The huge loss would result in Rider being unable to invade north again and that the advantage fully fell in the Union's favor. It was after Rider's big defeat at Gettysburg did he have to fight against the Union Army personally led by Ulysses S. Grant, Rider would defend the cities of Petersburg and Richmond in Virginia from the oncoming enemy. Despite Grant's relentless attacks on both cities, Rider's cunning was able to keep the Union Army at bay, Rider even managed to score an impressive victory at the Battle of Cold Harbor with the defense he placed there. However, the Confederate Army's morale began to get worse and fatigue among its soldiers became all clear to see. Rider eventually had no choice but to abandon both Richmond and Petersburg, when his escape route to the south was cut off by the Union Army, Rider ended up retreating at the Appomattox Court House where he finally surrendered himself to Grant and the other Unionists. Rider's surrender would lead to other surviving Confederate army leaders to follow suit and soon enough the American CIvil War came to an end. Despite being one of the most prominent military figures of the Confederate Army, Rider was not arrested nor punished for his involvements, but his right to vote was stripped off him and his family's home and land were seized by the Unionists. Five years after the American Civil War ended, Rider eventually died after suffering from a stroke two weeks earlier. Sadly, because of the simple fact that he sided with the Confederate States, many people in the United States of America today vilify Rider as a "white supremacist icon" and have gone as far as to destroy and desecrate a statue dedicated to him. Of course, these are the same kind of people that do not properly look up the kind of person those like Rider were. Appearance Rider appears as a middle-aged version of his real-life self, though his hair and beard are chestnut grey while his eyes are pale blue. His clothing attire consists of nothing than the one he wore as the Confederate commander during the American Civil War. Personality Rider is a compassionate soul whose willingness to fight for other people but not himself has not wavered in the slightest, even going as far as putting his own life on the line if it ensured the safety of his comrades. Rider's own actions and motives stem from the experience he had from the American Civil War, deep down he knew that his side would fail and fall into ruin, he knew that the civilians of the Confederate States would suffer from the aftermath the most, and more importantly Rider knew the awful truth behind the civil war that split his country apart. Rider knew all along that the war wasn't really about the abolishment of slavery, but more about which group of people should have more power and authority than most, Rider knew that was all nothing but a fight for greed while using noble motives as a smokescreen to cover up their true intentions. In the end, there was only one thing Rider could do and that was to fight for his people even if it killed him. Rider sees a kindred spirit in Graham, as he was someone who valued his friendship with another and fought in their stead, and after he was rescued from the Wendigo Servant and becoming a Servant for the Protagonist, Rider wishes to loyally serve the Protagonist and aid him/her in the battles to come. Due to his virtuous caring of other lives and how he fought for their benefit and not his own, while also having no wish for the Holy Grail, Rider meets enough qualification criterias to be summoned as a Ruler. Role Prior to the events of Shadows & Lightning, Rider and a few other Rider-class Servants were pulled into DEAD FUYUKI where they were forced to fight for their lives from the onslaught of Dead Apostles. By the time the Protagonist's company end up in DEAD FUYUKI, Rider is the last of the RIder-class Servants trapped there. He is encounter by the Protagonist, Graham and Qin Liangyu when he is on the verge of being killed by the Wendigo Servant, who Rider reveals was a Rider-class Servant killed and turned by Raimundus into the monstrosity they see. The Protagonist and Servant party rescues Rider and aids him in putting an end to the Wendigo Servant. Afterwards, Rider accepts the Master/Servant contract with the Protagonist and also reveals that he heard rumours of three other trapped Servants (an Archer, a Caster and an Assassin) somewhere in DEAD FUYUKI that may be able to provide them with knowledge of how to defeat Raimundus. Abilities While his base stats appear to be less than average (with the exception of Agility which has a high rank befitting a Rider-class Servant), the ranks of Rider's Personal Skill make up for the lack of strength and toughness he unfortunately has. In battle, Rider uses three kinds of weapons, his sword which has an arm-guard over the sword's handle, his rifle which is a custom-designed 1860 Henry Repeater (a very popular rifle during the American Civil War) and a hunting knife. Rider's Class Skills are Riding and Independent Action, with the former's rank being higher than the latter. Rider's possesses a high-ranked Charisma, Eye of the Mind (True) and Military Tactics skill. Father To His Men is a Personal Skill of Rider's that enables him to use a copy of his weapons should his previous ones end up breaking during battle, he has this skill due to how many of the Confederate soldiers who served under Rider stuck with him until the very end. Rider has two variations of his Noble Phantasm, Traveller, which is named after his personal horse who appears in both versions of his trump card. Category:Fate/Reverse Category:Characters Category:Servants Category:Character (Fate/Reverse) Category:Servant (Fate/Reverse) Category:Male Characters Category:Heroic Spirits Category:North American Heroic Spirits Category:American Heroic Spirits Category:Rider Category:Rider-class Servants